


The Middle Man

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Its like a Team Trust exercise, Jumping off the Helicarrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has spent the day with the young team and now all he needs is his shield and then he can go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle Man

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for Season 1, Episode 23, _Not a Toy_. Beta'd by Pyroblaze18

Steve had finished with his SHIELD duties and stood on the deck of the helicarrier. His lift was going to be here shortly. He heard the soft steps, but waited for the discreet cough, before reacting.

"Uh, Captain Rogers," Phil said. Steve turned to find him holding his shield. "The team got it back."

"Thanks," Steve said, reaching to to take it from the offered hands. He slipped it onto his back with ease. He expected Phil to go, but instead the man took a few steps forward and stood next to him.

"How's the team?" Coulson asked.

"They're fine," Steve said.

"All of them?"

"Clint is doing well," Steve said, because he knew about their relationship trouble. "Have you talked to him?"

"I've tried," Phil admitted, "But he doesn't want to talk to me and I know he's been around."

"Have you gone by the tower?" Steve asked.

"I was going to, but Thor said he was out of town," Phil explained. "I went by last week and he wasn't in, but it felt kind of weird to wait for him when I wasn't sure of my welcome."

Steve nodded, "We have been busy."

"I know, we all have been lately," Phil agreed. "Natasha said, she'd make him talk to me, but..."

"It hasn't happened?" Steve asked.

"No, I can't help thinking that maybe he convinced her not to..." Coulson said, mournfully. "He's never been this silent before. He's Clint—he talks, he mouths off, he doesn't go quiet. I'm starting to think it’s really over for us."

Steve frowned, shifting slightly, "I'll talk to him."

"No, you don't have to do that," Phil said. "That wasn't what I wanted, I just..."

"You're sure?" Steve asked.

Phil sighed and was quiet for a long moment, before he said, "Maybe unconsciously... I just, I just wanted to know how he was doing."

Steve smiled slightly, because Phil was being honest about it. "I'll encourage him to come and talk to you."

"Thank you," Phil said with a soft sigh.

There may have been more, but Steve caught the streak of light that signaled Iron Man's approach, "My ride's here." With that he took off running towards the edge and leaped. He spread his arms and legs to increase his air resistance. It didn't take too long for Iron Man to grab him with some cursing coming from inside the helmet. He laughed at Tony's reaction.

"I knew you'd catch me," he shouted over the wind and the whine of repulsors as Iron Man adjusted their course and sent them towards the tower.

"I should have just let you fall," Iron Man stated and Steve just laughed some more. It didn't take long before they got to the Tower and Iron Man set him down, before rocketing up to the disassembly mechanism. Steve kept pace with him and as soon as the helmet was off, Tony said, "Seriously next time, there's going to be All-American pancake to clean up."

"No, there won't," Steve said, smiling up at Tony.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Tony stated as he stepped inside.

Steve followed him in and was about to reply when Clint interrupted them, "What was a stupid thing to do?"

"Steve decided to jump off the helicarrier without even a chute on," Tony explained, bouncing down the steps.

"I had already spotted Tony's approach, he wasn't going to let me fall," Steve stated, taking in Clint's posture. For all intents and purposes, it looked like Clint had been there for awhile and just happened to be there when they got back, but Steve could see the slight line of tension and knew Clint had been waiting for them, probably Steve specifically.

"It was stupid and reckless, the kind of stunt I expect Barton to pull," Tony ranted.

Steve smiled and gently reminded Tony, "Clint has his grappling arrow."

"Yeah, you're just back up for me," Clint agreed. 

Tony glared and headed out of the room with a muttered, "I can't win this..."

Steve watched him leave for a moment, looking at Clint when he asked, "So... how was training?"

"It was good, interesting," Steve answered. "Spider-man and Phil managed to toss my shield off the helicarrier twice, both on accident, but the first led to an incident with Doom."

"Wait, Spider-man _and_ Phil?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, he was tossing it back to me, his aim was off, ricochet took out a window and Spider-man had to go get it again," Steve explained. "I'm not exactly sure how Spider-man lost in the first place, but I'm kind of thinking it was something like that as well."

"Oh," Clint said.

"He asked about you," Steve stated.

"Oh?" Clint said, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"He wanted to know how you were," Steve said, "You should talk to him."

Clint visibly hesitated, before offering, "I know, I just... I don't know how to approach him. I kind of over-reacted and then let it go on for too long."

"Figure it out—it's only going to get harder to fix," Steve said, straightening up. He patted Clint on the shoulder. "He's starting to think you two are finished."

Clint looked up sharply, "How do you...?"

"He told me," Steve said as gently as he could. "If you want to fix this Clint, you should do it soon, because later may be too late."

Clint nodded and Steve left him. He wasn't going to get involved in Clint and Phil's relationship any further. It was up to them to fix the mess. He'd spoken briefly with both of them and while he may have given Clint more information, he had spoken to Phil first. He debated sending an email to Phil saying that Clint wasn't sure how to approach him, but that seemed to be crossing a line that he didn't want to cross.


End file.
